The transportation industry continues to require methods of baffling, reinforcement and sealing that provide improved functionality while simultaneously providing reduced weight and cost. Often, in an effort to reduce weight, expandable materials are utilized. The shape and relative rigidity of these materials in their green state often result in an inability to fill corners or any small cracks or seams within a cavity. To compensate, the thickness of the expandable material is often increased in an effort to overload the space adjacent any hard to reach cavity to force material into the corners, cracks or seams during expansion of the expandable material. This practice not only increases cost, but may reduce performance of the expandable material in that the increase in the amount of material can cause blocked openings and uncontrolled expansion. There is thus a need for a method of sealing a cavity or multiple cavities to fill corners or any small cracks or seams without requiring the addition of thickness to the expandable material.